rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whole Gory Story
|image1 = Gory01.jpg |artist = Revival London Cast |released = 1990 |length = 78:45 |row4 = Chrysalis Records Ltd.}}"The Rocky Horror Show - The Whole Gory Story" it's the recording from the 1990 production of The Rocky Horror Show that took place at the Piccadilly Theatre. It was the first West End revival of the show since its original run had finally closed at the Comedy Theatre (an 800-seat venue) in 1980. This production was the first by the newly created Rocky Horror Company, formed by producers Howard Panter and Christopher Malcolm (who originated the role of Brad Majors on stage in London) together with author Richard O'Brien. According to an interview with Chris Malcolm, the original producer Michael White had let his option on first-class productions of The Rocky Horror Show lapse in 1984. Michael White has since said that this was the biggest business mistake of his life. This cast album's primary marketing angle was that it was the first studio recording of the entire Rocky Horror Show including dialogue (hence "The Whole Gory Story"). The 1980 German Cast recording was the first to include some dialogue, but it was recorded live and to keep the length down many of the actual songs were presented in abbreviated form (i.e. one verse, the chorus, and done). No such compromises were made here. Original Rocky Horror creative team member Richard Hartley also contributes to this recording, producing and arranging all of the musical numbers. Performers *Mary Maddox as The Usherette and Magenta *Adrian Edmondson as Brad Majors *Gina Bellman as Janet Weiss *Edward Tudor-Pole as Riff Raff *Jonathan Adams as the Narrator *Linda Davidson as Columbia *Tim McInnerny as Frank-N-Furter *Adam Caine as Rocky Horror *Gordon Kennedy as Eddie and Dr. Scott *The Phantoms - Zalie Burrow, Ian Good, Kate O'Sullivan, Paul Reeves, and Stephen Thiebault Musical Crew *Richard O'Brien - Composer (Music and Lyrics) *Richard Hartley - Musical Producer and musical arrangements *Dave Brown - Musical Director and pianos *Phil Chapman - Engineering *John Leonard - Additional sound engineering *Shaun Webb - Graphic and Image design *John Higgins - Illustration and coloring *Roy Foy - Illustration and coloring *Chris Parren - Synthesisers *Geoff Driscoll - Tenor Saxophone *Clem Cattini - Drums *Derek Griffiths - Electric/Acoustic Guitars *Alan Ross - Bass Guitar List of songs :1. Science Fiction / Double Feature :2. Dammit, Janet :3. Over At the Frankenstein Place :4. Time Warp (Here named "The Time Warp") :5. Sweet Transvestite :6. Sword of Damocles (Here named "The Sword of Damocles") :7. Charles Atlas Song (Here named "I Can Make You a Man") :8. Hot Patootie (Here named "Hot Patootie - Bless My Soul") :9. Charles Atlas Song (Reprise) (Here named "I Can Make You a Man (Reprise)") :10. Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me :11. Once In a While :12. Eddie's Teddy :13. Planet Schmanet, Janet (Here named "Planet Schmanet") :14. Rose Tint My World :15. Don't Dream It, Be It :16. Wild and Untamed Thing :17. I'm Going Home :18. Superheroes (Here named "Super Heroes") :19. Science Fiction / Double Feature (Reprise) Notes *This is the first soundtrack in English to feature all 19 songs and the second overall after the 1977 Norway Sountrack (in Norwegian). *Is to be noted that the only reason this soundtrack features all songs is because the complete stage production can be heard while listening the music - including the dialogues. This is what makes this soundtrack the longest of all with 78:45. *In this way, the first soundtrack in English without dialogues that includes all 19 songs is the 2000 version of the Movie Cast Recording, an anniversary edition. But since includes 3 songs in mono sound (taken directly from the movie) and not in studio version, the first soundtrack to have all 19 songs in studio sound without dialogues is the 2001 New Broadway Cast Recording. Gallery Gory01.jpg Gory02.jpg Gory03.jpg Gory04.jpg Navigation